Älskling
by Nekolandia
Summary: One-shoot. Mathias espera ansioso la respuesta al mensaje que le había dejado a su amigo sueco. Sus hermanos creen que no se va a conectar mientras que la esperanza no le abandona. Berwald, por otro lado, no sabe que hacer y se encuentra ante un dilema. DenSu, amor por internet. No me maten, ya sé que no es demasiado bueno...


**D:** Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo sera... por mala suerte...

* * *

Miró un poco, volviendo a checar si tenía una respuesta. No era así. A pesar de todo su sonrisa no desaparecía. "Ya va a conectarse, me lo prometió..." pensó el danés con una gran sonrisa en la cara por la que era conocido.

- Rindete, no va a aparecer. Es definitivo. -Dijo su hermano sentado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-No digas eso Noru, ya sabes que yo nunca me rindo...

-Lo sé. Pero es una estupidez. Sabes que no va a pasar, deberías rendirte y seguir con otras cosas. Sería lo más fácil.

El danés estaba sorprendido. Normalmente su hermano no decía más de tres palabras seguidas. Pero claro, en esos momentos estaba leyendo así que no se daba cuenta del todo lo que hacía. Puede que el menor tuviera razón y estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, pero aún así no quería darse por vencido.

- Definitivamente no va a aparecer. -Dijo como ultimatum el noruego antes de levantarse y abandonar la habitación.

- Puede que sí puede que no... -Dijo el danés a la habitación vacía.- Kahaha~ Pero el único que lo va a saber seré yo... Y lo sabre unicamente si me quedo sentado hasta que ya no haya otra opción. -Su sonrisa volvió a su cara y siguió esperando una respuesta; más bien esperaba que el puntito de conectado se pusiera en verde para saber que el otro estaba ahí.

...

El sueco estaba sentado enfrente de su ordenador. Lo tenía apagado ya que sabía que si lo prendía lo primero que iba a hacer era ver si el otro estaba en linea para poder perder su tiempo de su manera favorita. Normalmente ya la habría prendido y estaría sacando a la luz todos los defectos del sueco mientras este parecía que los tomara como una broma.

- ¿Qu' h'go...? -Se preguntó en voz alta el sueco.

-Lo que quieras mientras no sea hablar en voz alta que me desconcentras - Dijo su hermano menor mientras usaba un ordenador para hablar con su amigo inglés.

-¿Qu' h'ces?

-Hablar con Peter, pero eso no te incumbe.

-Mm... S'y tu h'rmano m'yor...

-Si quieres hacerme conversación solo porque no sabes tomar una decisión, solo recuerda que has lo que en un futuro no te vayas a arrepentir.

-Gr'cias.

-Ahora dejame estar en paz... A, ¿podemos cenar köttbullar*?

-_Ja (sí)_

El sueco sonrió y encendió el ordenador. Su hermano sabía que no sabía preparar eso y que iba a tener que buscar la receta por internet. Fue la forma del menor de decirle que tenía que enfrentarse a los problemas. Nada más el ordenador se encendió, él abrió internet y busco a ver si el otro estaba conectado.

...

La lucesita verde junto al nombre del otro le decía que por fin estaba conectado. Eso era una muy buena noticia para el danés. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al doble de lo normal. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo en esa silla. Lo primero que hizo al ver que la luz había cambiado fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Noru~! Yo tenía razón, kahaha~ Al final si se ha conectado. -gritó el hermano mayor.

- ... - Por la puerta se asomó el menor de los tres hermanos, uno de pelo blanco con un extraño pájaro de peluche del que no se separaba y le lanzó una mirada al danés entre: cállate, déjanos en paz y ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ice, que bien que estas aquí.

-... No me llamo así...

-Claro que sí hermanito. Yo te llamo así, por lo que te llamas así.

- ...

- Por fin se ha conectado, kahaha~ Yo tenía razón y Lukas no.

- ...

- ¿Es que no estas feliz por tu hermano mayor?

- ...

-Pareciera como si fuera el único que hablara.

- ...

-Kahaha~ Es que soy tan genial...

...

Ahora el sueco no sabía que hacer. Le escribía o no. Y si lo hacía, ¿Que ponía? Que tenía que hacer. La verdad es que casi siempre era el otro que ponía el primer mensaje, pero ahora simplemente estaba ahí... con su lucesita verde sin hacer nada. ¿Quería que él pusiera algo primero? Podía ser...

**SvenskaDockorÄrBäst: **Hola.

...

-Y la razón numero ochenta y dos de porque soy genial es que en el caso de una invasion zombie del espacio con zanahorias verdes que nos intentan comer solo la mitad izquierda del cuerpo...

Bip.

-Los siento Ice, no te voy a poder seguir contando el porque soy tan genial, tengo un mensaje. Kahaha~ Otro día seguimos con esta conversación.

- ... - "_Como es que puedo vivir con esto..." _Pensó el Islandés.

**JegElskerHavfruer: **Hola, ¿qué tal? No es un poco tarde...¿?  
**SvenskaDockorÄrBäst: **Sí... No me pude conectar antes...  
**JegElskerHavfruer: **Esperas que me crea esa escusa? Kahaha~  
**SvenskaDockorÄrBäst: **Ese era el plan... Pero ahora es otro.  
**JegElskerHavfruer: **Cuál es el nuevo plan?  
**SvenskaDockorÄrBäst: **Decirte la verdad...  
**JegElskerHavfruer: **Ah! Sobre lo de la última vez. No retiro nada de lo que escribí. _Jeg elsker dig (te quiero).  
_**SvenskaDockorÄrBäst:** Yo ya tengo mi respuesta..._ Jag älskar dig (te quiero)._

_..._

Por fin lo había dicho, había dicho eso que lo había mantenido en vilo toda la noche... Eso que había hecho que en clase no se pudiera concentrar. Eso que hizo que se pasara todo el día intentando que hacer, eso que hizo que no se pudiera conectar hasta que su hermano se lo dijera.

...

Sonrió. Puede que la gente considere que enamorarse por internet es una estupidez, pero es tan idiota como enamorarse por cualquier otra forma. Los dos llevaban meses conectándose en cualquier momento libre que tenían para poder compartir unas cuantas palabras. Muchas veces terminaban peleando, otras con conversaciones muy interesantes; pero la mayoría de las veces terminaban diciendo esas cosas que en la vida real preferían no decir por temor a ser rechazados.

Esa persona al otro lado del monitor era la unica persona que lo conocía de verdad. Sin decirse información confidencial se habían dicho todo lo que pensaban, sentían, creían, esperaban... Por que la gente no aceptaba eso como la mejor forma de conocer a una persona. Puede que en realidad no fueran como se imaginaran fisicamente, pero en el fondo lo importante es lo psicológico. Esa cosa que en estos tiempos la gente solía olvidar. Y la gente que no comprendía que era posible enamorarse de una persona que lo único que sabes de ella son unas cuantas palabras escritas, es que de verdad no comprendía lo que era el amor...

* * *

*Albondigas suecas.

* * *

**N/A **Primer DenSu, hacía tiempo que quería subirlo. Sé que es muy malo... Estoy escribiendo la actualización para mis otras historias, pero acaboo de terminar los examenes finales así que no he tenido NADA de tiempo. Gracias por la comprensión.


End file.
